The Infuriating Malfoy
by touchofhope
Summary: Being family friends with the Malfoy's has its perks...even though Draco is the most infuriating person you ever met - you get to see Draco...in swim shorts.


You've always been fond of Draco. His stupid smirk always got you weak at the knees. Ugh! No matter how badly you wanted to ignore his punk ass, it was too difficult. He was just too…hot.

And unfortunately for you, your families were really good friends. Practically grew up together. So this meant that not only did you get to see his absolutely aggravating face at school, you had to see it during Holidays and Birthdays.

This year was especially infuriating. Your family decided to spend winter break with the Malfoy's. This means that you're gonna be stuck seeing his (gorgeous) face (and body) all break.

Rumor around school, was that he had a thing for you…Psh. Like that's true… Even if it were you'd never let it happen. He's just too infuriating.

Anyways, the first day at the Malfoy's went about as usual. Your father, his father; talking about ministry stuff. Your mom, his mom; talking about family, kids…etc.

You were just sitting there minding your own business in front of the fireplace in their large living room, when Draco comes up behind you and whispers in your ear:

"You look bored. Let's go for a swim."

Your mind wandered to how great he looked in his swim trunks. After a moment of daydreaming you gathered yourself, turned around to face Draco and said:

"What the hell! Don't do that! Scared the crap out of me."

"Haha! Don't be such a baby. So you wanna?"

"No. It's way too cold to go swimming. Even in your in door pool."

"It's not cold at all…but we do have a hot tub as well."

"Ugh, fine! There's nothing better to do here anyways." You tried to make yourself sound completely uninterested, but deep down inside you were about to burst - all you could think about as you made your way down the Malfoy Manor's long hallway was Draco's chiseled abs.

After getting changed into your scale-green bikini (which may we add, you look extremely hot in), you walked into the swim room.

Draco was already in the pool when you walked into the room. He stopped and stared for a minute, then realized he was staring and gathered himself.

"Uh..oh. What took you so long? I'm already getting pruney here."

"Psh, shut up. You're the one that begged me to come. Don't complain."

You walked over to the hot tub and climbed in. You found yourself a nice comfortable edge and sat down, closing your eyes. You just wanted to relax and hope that this break goes by quickly.

As you sat there with your eyes closed, you heard Draco get out of the pool. Then you heard him walk over to the hot tub and get in.

You smirked and then said with your eyes still closed:

"Ha. Thought you said it wasn't cold. Why you suddenly in here?"

Then you opened your eyes and Draco was right in front of you. Looking at you. Before you could yell at him to get away, he kissed you.

The feeling was great. It was wonderful! But you couldn't, you had to push away. You took your arms and placed them on Draco's shoulders to shove him aside. But then he grabbed your arms and moved them down toward his abs. His rock-hard abs.

The moment you felt his body, you went weak. You could not…did not want to fight back. His body felt so good. You began kissing him back. Once he knew you were more willing, he started kissing you more fiercely. He grabs you by the waist and pulled you closer to his body. The bulge you felt just made you want him more. You put your arms and hands around his neck. (Oddly, the hot tub felt ten times hotter than when you got in it.)

You could feel Draco getting more and more excited about what was happening. He began to move down your neck – passionately kissing it. Caressing it.

You couldn't take it anymore. You wanted him. You wanted him inside you. To feel him. To feel all he is.

Draco could tell you wanted this too, because he started to move his hips against yours. First slowly, then he would stop. Then he'd continue again. Teasing you. (Ugh, how you hated, yet loved, his teases.)

"Draco…please…" You begged as he kissed your neck, causing goose bumps down your back.

You felt Draco smirk:

"As you wish…"

You felt his hands leave your waist and move down to your lower torso. He began caressing yours as he moved your bikini bottoms to the side. Then you felt something rub against your lower torso (and it wasn't his hand).

You wanted it so badly, but he kept teasing you. Not entering, but barely touching.

"Draco, please stop that…" you said, "just put it in! I can't take it anymore."

Draco looked at you, smirked then kissed you. As he kissed you, you felt his at the opening. (It was almost in).

You felt the tip. You wanted more. You wanted to feel him.

He slowly began to push his way through…when all of a sudden you hear loud knocking at the door.

"Kids?! It's time for dinner!"

You quickly push Draco away, then yelled:

"Uhh, okay on our way!"

You didn't even want to look at Draco. You began to climb out of the hot tub when Draco grab you by the arm, turned you around and kissed you:

"to be continued."

**[[to be continued...maybe...]]**


End file.
